


That After Show

by stang_saleen99



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stang_saleen99/pseuds/stang_saleen99
Summary: Everyone’s lives after the show ended.Doesn’t acknowledge most of the 8th season.(Currently updating)
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Steven and Jackie

After Steven found Jackie and Kelso alone in a hotel room, it took him a really long time to forgive, or even be around Jackie again. He took off to Vegas to try and clear his head, but she was always in there.

When he was ready, he pulled up in the Foreman’s driveway, grabbed Jackie’s hand, and led her to the car. They drove in silence, to the water tower.

Once there and parked, Jackie immediately started spewing an explanation, while also telling him off for leaving so suddenly. He just let her berate him, while slowly removing his sunglasses. He couldn’t look at her. He knew she’d be able to see he had been crying.

“Jackie. I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, okay? When I saw Kelso in that hotel with you, I just. I remembered everything. You two dating, when you yelled ‘get off my boyfriend.’ And in my head, you chose him. You’d always choose him.” Steven couldn’t hold back the quiver in his voice.

“Steven, I-“ Jackie wanted to tell him how wrong he was, but he cut her off.

“Please Jackie. Let me get it out, before I lose my nerve.” He took a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts. “I ran away to Vegas, thinking a good time would help me forget about you. But it didn’t. You’re all I think about. I thought about how we met as kids, and you were somehow louder and bossier back then.” He laughed thinking of the memory, while trying to subtly wipe the tears away. “I thought of the first time you ran to me after Kelso broke your heart. The first time you held my hand, our first kiss, our first everything. One thing I couldn’t get out of my head, no matter how much I drank, or smoked, was you in that wedding dress at the mall.” He paused, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“God, you know, no matter how zen I try to be, you make me soft, Burkhart.” He exclaimed with a chuckle. Jackie loved that laugh.

“Jackie, I know I’ve been crappy, and I know I don’t deserve you. Especially after running off. But you’re my girl. You’ve always been my girl. And I probably won’t say it very often, but I love you, Jackie.” He finally looked at her. Her eyes were welled with tears, and she had her hand covering her mouth.

They just looked at each other for a moment, letting it all soak in. Jackie let the tears run down her face, and Steven might have let a few fall as well. Finally, he lifted his hand to her face, and wiped her cheek. Letting his hand rest there for a moment.

“Steven.” She choked on the lump in her throat, trying to not sob. “Steven. I’m so sorry. I didn’t ever want to hurt you. I was just-“

“Hurt?” He finished her sentence. Knowing that was the one thing he hadn’t apologized for yet. “I know. I can’t even begin to tell you I’m sorry, or make it up to you. I hurt you, and then I left. But if you’ll give me the chance, I wanna make it right.”

He started to dig in his pocket, pulling out a simple gold ring, with a small diamond in the middle.

“This is a lot, considering I don’t even know if you’ll have me, but if you do, I want to make a promise. A promise that one day this ring will be better, and more up to your standards. An engagement ring. And one day a wedding ring. We’re too young and stupid for all of that right now, but I think a promise would be okay.” He looked up at her face, falling into her eyes.

“I can’t believe this.” She finally gasped out. She didn’t know what to think, or do. All her life, all Jackie has ever wanted was a husband. Someone to love, dote on, and take care of her. Steven had really hurt her, but he also loved her more than anyone in their entire lives. And she loved him.

Without thinking, Jackie sprung forward, crashing her lips on Stevens. He didn’t even have time to react before she pulled away, and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her shake as she cried, and the front of his shirt becoming wet. When she pulled away from him, she looked him straight in the eye, and it honestly scared him a little.

“I will accept this promise. But Steven, you hurt me one more time, we’re done. I’m serious.” She couldn’t lie to herself, she was insanely excited to be pre-engaged to the love of her life, but she couldn’t let him feel like he was getting off easy.

Without a word, Steven took her hand and slid the ring on her finger, and couldn’t help the thought of how it would feel to be slipping a wedding band on there as well. He kissed her hand, then pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead, before hugging her tightly.

They headed back to the Foreman’s, where everyone was surprised to see them back together.

When they told Kitty and Red, they were afraid they’d be angry. Instead, Kitty was her usual excited self, although still upset about Steven just up and leaving. Red said he wasn’t mad, and then told Steven to meet him the garage.

“Well, lay it on me Red.” Steven was terrified of Reds wrath, but he knew he deserved it.

“What were you thinking? I’ll tell you, you weren’t. You had Kitty in there worried sick, and you know who had to deal with it? Me.” He looked at Steven angrily.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Forman. I wanted to call, but I honestly didn’t know if I was coming back. Didn’t know if I could. Figured if I wasn’t, what’s the point. You know?”

Red sighed and ran his hand over his head. “Steven, you’re a good kid. Now, I understand what Jackie did hurt you, but you can’t be running off like that. Kitty was worried, and I had to hear about it the whole time.” He paused. Even though Steven wasn’t his biological son, he still loved him like one. “Now you get your dumbass back in the house, and apologize to Kitty.”

“Yes, Mr. Forman.” Steven turned to head back inside, knowing Red was relieved he had come back.

When he got back to the living room, Mrs. Forman was chattering away with Jackie. He caught the word wedding, and hurried to interrupt them. “Uh, Mrs. Forman.” He wasn’t too sure what to say. “I just wanted to apologize. You know, for running off.” He could feel his hands getting clammy. He never was good at showing his feelings.

“Oh, Steven. Come here.” Kitty said as she stood up and outstretched her arms. Steven sheepishly walked you her, and they hugged. “I was so worried about you, but I’m so glad you’re home.”

That night, Jackie snuck into the Formans. She lightly tapped on the basement door, and Steven let her in. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her in for a kiss, then led her back to his room. They laid together in silence, studying each other’s faces. 

“You know your eyes are two different colors?”

She laughed, “Well yeah. They are my eyes. Are you just now noticing this?”

He smiled at her. “No, just wanted to hear you laugh.” He leaned in and kissed her. “I’ve always known about your eyes. Remember how we used to have staring contest? That was just an excuse so I could look at you.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but still leaned in for another kiss. “I really love you.”

“I know, doll. Go to sleep.” He said as he kissed her forehead.

She turned over and scooched up against him, while he wrapped his arm around her, and held her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eric came home from Africa, he knew he needed Donna back in his life. She was his first love, and he desperately wanted her to be his last, but every time he tried to bring up a relationship, she would divert the conversation.

They had started to hang out in her yard, rather than the basement. Jackie and Steven were usually in there, and he knew Jackie wasn’t his biggest fan. He decided tonight she wouldn’t be able to change the subject.

He sucked in a deep breath, and choked out, “I think we should get back together.”

“What?” She laughed.

He sighed. “Come on, we were great together. Why can’t we have that back?”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “We were great? Eric, you left me. Twice. One being the day of our wedding.”

“I know. I know, okay. It was the biggest regret of my life.” He reached out and held her hand, “Please, Donna. I love you. I’ve loved you since I met you.” He looked at her pleadingly.

“Eric.” She could feel tears slipping from her eyes, but she wasn’t really sure why. She wiped her cheeks and lunged forward to wrap her arms around her high school sweetheart.

After a few minutes, Eric pulled away and looked Donna deep in her eyes. He leaned forward, and they kissed. Pulling away, he let out a laugh. “Is that a yes?” He whispered.

“Yes.” She whispered back, kissing him hurriedly. “Stay with me?”

Donna quietly snuck him up to her room, and they slept cuddled together. Just like they used to.

The next day, after Eric went home, Donna waited for Jackie, hiding behind the bush separating the house.

“Psst! Jackie!” Donna whisper yelled as she saw her friend walking up the driveway. Jackie finally looked her way, as Donna leapt out and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the house.

“God, Donna, what is it?!”

“I’m back with Eric.” She said hurriedly, while biting her nails.

“Ugh, this again?” Jackie complained, while throwing herself into a kitchen chair.

Donna sat down too, putting her head in her hands. “I know. But I just love him, you know?”

“Okay, and he hurt you.” She said pointedly.

“Hyde hurt you.” It came out harsher than she meant.

Jackie looked taken aback, but quickly gained her composure. “Yes, and we talked about it. Did you two talk about it?”

“Kind of.” Honestly, she wasn’t really sure if they had. They’d definitely touched on it a few times. “But he’s so sweet, and he said leaving the day of our wedding was the biggest regret of his life.”

“Was. Donna, you can’t seriously want to be back with him.” Jackie knew Eric wasn’t good for her.

She didn’t know why it made her mad, but Jackie continuously harping on her relationship was starting to get tiring. “I do want to be with him. And I am.” She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping Jackie got the point.

“Fine. But I warned you.” Jackie said as she got up and left. No doubt to gossip with Steven.

Who was she to say Eric wasn’t sincere? Donna has known him since they were kids. She of all people should know how serious he is. Jackie being so against it, did put a tiny bit of doubt in her mind.

Why was this so hard? Love is supposed to be easy, right? Donna bought about Red and kitty, and how everything always worked out for them. But maybe it was more like her parents, Bob and Midge. Their relationship was never simple, but they always came back to each other. Maybe that’s how her and Eric were meant to be.


	3. Michael and Brooke

It was 1982, Michael and Brookes wedding day.

Michael was standing at the altar, nervously fidgeting, while Fez stood beside him as his best man, and his brothers as his groomsmen. All that was left was the flower girl, and his bride. Little three year old Betsy came walking down the aisle, in the cutest blush dress, dropping handfuls of flowers. That is, until she looked up and saw Michael. Then she was running towards him yelling, “Daddy!”. He laughed and scooped her up, whispering in her ear to go sit with her grandma.

Next was Brooke, in the most beautiful white gown he had ever seen. He felt the lump forming in his throat, and had to look down to keep from crying. Brooke reached him, and they joined hands. He looked in her eyes, and knew he was doing the right thing.

When the pastor asked if anyone had any objections, Michael stole a glance at the crowd. Seeing his best friends watching the second greatest moment of his life. Seeing his daughter fidget happily, and leaning over to make faces at her uncle Steven. He locked eyes with Brooke again, and couldn’t stop the tears this time.

“I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Kelso. You may kiss your bride.”

“Alright!” Michael exclaimed before dipping his laughing bride, and kissing her. He could hear the crowd laugh, and Betsy giggling.

At the reception, all his friends clapped him on the back and congratulated him, Steven even gave him a hug. Michael made sure to have Red and Kitty sat with the parents, because he knew they took care of him, even when they didn’t want to.

“Brooke, I’m so happy.” He whispered in her ear as they danced.

“Oh, Michael. Me too.” She whispered back. Before they could kiss, they were interrupted by Betsy.

“I wanna dance!” She yelled as she raised her arms in the sky. Michael scooped her up, and the three of them swayed together. 

Donna and Eric were the one of the firsts on the dance floor. Her fantasizing about their big day, and Eric just trying to make her laugh.

“Do you think we’ll ever actually get married? You know, without you running away the day of?” Donna laughed as she asked.

“I don’t know. Hey, aren’t you all about feminism, and being independent.” Donna knew this was his way of ducking the question, but she let it go.

“Steven, don’t you wanna dance?” Jackie asked him excitedly.

“Don’t dance.” He answered back. She wanted to get mad, but she knew he wouldn’t budge.

Jackie saw Betsy running towards them, no doubt to get some kind of candy from Steven. He was putty in that little girls hands. That gave her an idea. She got up to meet Betsy, and picked her up, whispering in her ear. Once she put her down, Betsy ran to Steven, and jumped into his lap.

“Uncle Steven, go dance with aunt Jackie!” She demanded in her small voice.

“Hey now, I can’t be bossed around by two women.” Steven told her jokingly, reaching for his piece of cake to give her a bite.

“Now!” Betsy said firmly, refusing the bite.

“Alright, alright.” Steven said as he stood up and sat the little girl in his chair. He looked at the beautiful woman standing before him. “You win this time, Burkhart.”

“Thank you, Steven. And thank you, Betsy!” She kissed Stevens cheek, and glanced back at the little girl, seeing her already covered in frosting.

Steven and Jackie slow danced, while whispering in each other’s ears, laughing quietly.

“Think they’ll be next?” Brooke asked Michael.

“Nah. My bets on Eric and Donna. She runs that whole deal, you know?” He said while shoveling cake in his mouth. Brooke looked at him and laughed, seeing the resemblance to their daughter.

It was finally time to toss the bouquet, and although Eric tried to protest that it was un-feminist, Donna still stood in the crowd. Jackie told her she was going down, and they both burst out laughing.

Brooke threw the bouquet in the air, and it sailed past both girls, landing in Brookes moms hand. Everyone was surprised, especially Brooke. Suddenly, everyone in the venue was laughing, and Brookes mom couldn’t help but blush.

As Brooke and Michael we’re getting ready to leave, they both hugged and kissed little Betsy, and told her to be extra good for her uncle Steven, and aunt Jackie. Everyone gave hugs, threw rice, and off they went for their honeymoon.


	4. Steven and Jackie

Kitty was puttering around the kitchen, getting things in order for dinner, when she heard Steven come in through the sliding door.

“Mrs. Forman, how did Red propose to you?”

She was taken aback by the question, but she knew if she acted like it, he would say never mind. “Well, it was 1958, and Red came to pick me up for a hot date.” She said laughing. “He brought me flowers, and then we went and had dinner. I remember he was all dressed up with a tie, and a hat. Real snazzy. Then we went to the park, for a walk. We stopped in front of the lake, and he got down on one knee. He looked at me and said, “Kitty, I love you. Will you marry me?”. Oh, I couldn’t say yes fast enough.” She spoke fondly, while resting her hand over her heart.

“Man of few words, huh?” Steven chuckled to himself.

“Yeah, well. That’s my Red.” She waved off the memory and went back to preparing dinner. “Of course, he was a lot more romantic back then, but what are you gonna do?” She laughed. “Why’d you ask?”

“Oh, no reason. I was just wondering.” Steven answered sheepishly, hoping she wouldn’t pry.

“Are you thinking of asking a certain someone?” Kitty stopped messing with dinner, and looked at him fondly.

“And that’s my cue to leave.” He replied, as he got up to leave. 

Kitty rushed over and placed her hand on his shoulder. “No, no, no. Sit, Steven.” She lead him back to the chair firmly.

He slumped down, and threw his head back. “Come on, Mrs. Forman.” He pleaded.

“Now you listen.” She said as she sat in the chair next to him. “Steven, I know you aren’t big on family, or feelings, but you’re just as much my son as Eric is. I love you, and I know how much you love this girl. You two remind me a lot of Red and myself.” She reached out and grabbed his hand. He wasn’t looking at her, but she could see the words getting through to him. “If you want to propose to Jackie, I’m behind you completely.”

He finally looked up at her, feeling his face burning, and thankful he had left his sunglasses on for this conversation. “Thank you, Mrs. Forman.” He got up, kissing her on the cheek, and heading towards the basement.

“Don’t forget about Red.” She called out.

He had forgotten about Red. Even though he had his biological dad in his life, Red was still as much of a father figure as he’s ever had. He also knew that Jackie looked up to him as a father figure. Since he couldn’t get her actual fathers approval, the least he could do is get Reds.

He found him in the den. “‘Sup, Mr. Forman?”

“What do you want, Steven?” Red asked grumpily, not looking up from his book.

“Well, I was hoping to talk to you. About Jackie.” Steven replied nervously, almost hoping Red would just turn him away.

“What about Jackie? You didn’t get her pregnant, did you?!” Red almost yelled, slamming his book shut.

“No, no. Of course not.” He replied hurriedly. “I was, uh, kinda thinking about taking things to the next level. You know, marriage, and all that.” He laughed nervously, unable to read Reds face.

Red looked at Steven, seeing the fear and hope in his eyes. “Really? Huh.”

“I thought I ought to get your approval. You know, you’re kinda like a, uh, dad, to me, Red.” 

“You know.” Red began as he sat up in his chair. “When you were just a kid and Eric was using you for protection, I knew were a good one.” He laughed, hoping this was coming out right. “Then when your mom ran off, you never complained. We took you in, you were appreciative and helpful, and you even extended your hand when Jackie was put in a similar situation. You’re a good man and I know I don’t say it often, but, uh, I’m proud of you, Steven.” He let out a sigh, mulling over what he just said, trying to decide if he should follow it up with a dumbass. Finally deciding on, “I think you and Jackie will be happy.”

“Wow. Thanks man. I mean, Mr. Forman.” He stood up to leave, but turned and shook Reds hand. “Thank you, Mr. Forman. For everything you’ve done for me.” With that, he rushed out of the room, feeling his eyes welling up with tears. If there was anyone in the world he wanted to make proud, it was Red Forman.

Steven knew this had to be special for Jackie. He showered, shaved, and even put on a tie. He was so nervous, he almost forgot the ring box. The drive to The Hub to pick up Jackie seemed like it took forever, but it wasn’t long enough to calm his nerves.

“Hey, doll.” He told her with a kiss, as he opened the car door for her.

“Oh, fancy.” She joked. “So, what do you have planned?”

“You’ll see.” He couldn’t talk too much, fearing he’d just tell her on the spot.

They went to the movies, and saw some chick flick she had been pestering him about. Then to dinner at the Vineyard, which Jackie loved. Afterwards, they went for a drive, where Steven knew he could talk, without having to look at her.

“So, Jackie.” He hesitated. “I, I’ve been thinking. Remember that promise I made you?”

“Yeah?” She could feel her face getting hot in anticipation.

“Well, good.” He wanted to chicken out. “Just making sure.” He parked on the hill of the famous Mt. Hump. “Remember the first time we came out here?” He asked, not looking at her.

“Mmhmm. When you said you felt nothing.” She replied, scooting over to cuddle into his side.

They both reminisced on their first date. Sitting together on the hood of the car, eating pizza, both trying to figure out how to start a conversation. Then, they kissed. Both proclaiming they felt nothing from it.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Steven finally replied, “Yeah, well, truth is, I did feel something.”

Jackie sat up and looked at him expectantly.

“Your girly lip gloss all over my mouth.” He finished with a laugh.

“You’re terrible!” She laughed, while playfully swatting at his arm.

“No, but seriously.” He finished laughing, knowing this next bit would be rather hard. “Jackie, I did feel something.”

He finally looked into her eyes, remembering every time he’s fallen more in love with her.

“I felt, I don’t know, like it was right. Like I was meant to be kissing you. That’s how I feel every time we kiss.” He could hear her saying aw before she actually did. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you.” He paused looking around. “Get out of the car.” It came out harsher than he meant.

“What?” Jackie replied, being snapped out of her feelings.

“Sorry. Get out of the car, dear.” He tried to save it. Getting out of the car himself, he ran around to open her door.

He took her hand and led her to the edge of the overlook. 

With a kiss on her cheek, he got down on one knee.

“Jackie Burkhart, will you marry me?” He had a whole speech planned, but he felt the lump in his throat.

“Yes!” She gasped out, feeling the tears already falling from her eyes, and trying to not jump in the air.

He slipped the ring on her finger. A simple gold band, with a cluster of diamonds in the center. She put her hands on his face, and leant down to kiss him. He stood up, still kissing her, and enveloped her in a hug.

“I love you so much, Steven.” Was all she could get out over the tears.

“Thank you, doll. For being everything I need.” He choked out, hoping she wouldn’t catch it.


	5. Steven and Jackie

“Jackie was holding Reds arm, walking towards the love of her life. He smiled at her from the altar, still wearing his sunglasses. The one thing she couldn’t talk him out of. She met him at the end of the aisle, turning to hug Red, and then taking Stevens hands.

They kissed, and while everyone applauded, Steven leaned in and whispered, “I’m Mrs. Jackie Burkhart!” Making her burst into laughter.

“I love you, pudding pop.”

“I love you more, doll.””

Jackie woke up and looked over at the love of her life. It had been three months since the wedding, but it still felt like yesterday.

A week before they got married, Red and Kitty told them they were going to finish the basement for them. It now had a proper bedroom, bathroom, and they had fixed up a little living area.

Jackie didn’t think she would ever be married to Steven, and living in the Forman’s basement, but this was the happiest she’s ever been.

She didn’t want to ruin it, but she couldn’t keep it a secret for much longer.

She gently shook Steven, laughing when he tiredly squinted at her. “Good morning, Mr. Hyde.”

“Morning, Mrs. Hyde.” He groaned, while rubbing his face. She loved when he called her that.

“Wake up, I wanna tell you something.” She whined and shook him again. 

“Alright, alright. I’m awake.” He waved her hand away, and then turned towards her, and pulled her into him.

She laughed, and pushed on him, knowing he would just fall back asleep. “No sleeping!”

“What do you want to talk about?”

She didn’t know how to tell him, but she knew she needed to. “Well, um. Oh, how do you feel about kids?”

“They’re great, not let’s go back to sleep.”

“No. I’m serious, Steven.” She pulled away enough to look him in the eye.

The look she gave him, was scary. He pulled away too, and got serious. “What’s wrong?”

“How do you feel about kids?”

“I don’t know what you’re asking.”

“What if we had a kid?”

“Then we have a kid.”

It wasn’t the answer she wanted, but she knew what he was trying to say. She’d always been able to read him.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Wait, really?” He looked at her skeptically. She wasn’t lying, she was a terrible liar. But she almost looked scared. “You went to the doctor, and everything?”

Jackie nodded her head. Without a word, Steven pounced on top of her, kissing her on the lips.

“I’m gonna be a dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely hard to write. I rewrote it four times, trying to get the characters to sound like themselves, and have the correct responses to something like this. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Eric and Donna

“Hey, isn’t this Lowrider?” Donna exclaimed. Her and Eric were on their way home after a date.

“I think so, why?” Eric asked.

“Don’t you remember? You had it etched into my engagement ring.” How could he not remember?

“Oh yeah! Man, what a bullet we dodged.” He laughed.

She felt a pang in her heart. “Do you think we’ll ever actually get married?”

He laughed nervously. “You still want to get married?”

She wasn’t really sure, but she knew she didn’t not want to be married. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Remember how big of a mistake we thought it would be?”

“Yeah, but we’re older now. Don’t you think it’d be cool to get married?”

“I don’t know, maybe. Let’s talk about something else, like hey, remember that time-“ he continued rambling, but Donna zoned out.

Why didn’t he want to get married? He was all for it back then. What changed?

“Eric, why don’t you want to marry me?” She asked pointedly.

He stopped talking and just thought. He didn’t know why marriage sounded like such a bad idea, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it just wasn’t for him. “I don’t really know.” He said quietly.

They drove in silence the rest of the way home.

“You know, Jackie is due any day now.” Donna finally broke the silence.

“I know. It’s crazy that Hyde’s gonna be a dad. Even crazier that Jackie is gonna be a mom. Neither of them really had the greatest parents.” Eric laughed to himself.

“Jackie looks good though. Like she’s really grown up.” She thought for a moment. “Would you want to have kids?”

“Uh. Yeah, maybe. Like way, way in the future.” He laughed again, trying to be cute. “Do you?”

“Maybe.” She didn’t really know why seeing Jackie and Hyde so happy, had made her want a “normal” family so bad. She had always been so outspoken on being independent, and not settling for less than what she wanted.

“You want to go hang out in the basement?” Eric broke her train of thought.

“Wouldn’t everyone be asleep by now?”

“Nah, Hyde said we should come by after. You know, hang out before the baby comes.”

When they got to the Forman’s, they went down to the basement. Something that seemed almost foreign now. They hadn’t all hung out there since Jackie and Steven got married.

As they were all sitting there, they all took it in. Eric and Donna sitting on the couch, with Michael sitting on the back of it. Fez sitting on the floor next to the couch, and Steven sitting in his chair, with Jackie. They both had their hands on her little bump.

They couldn’t have a circle, but this was better. All sitting and laughing together like they used to.

One by one, they trickled out. Michael first, needing to get home to a sick Betsy. Then Fez, who had recently gotten a cat, and hated leaving her alone. Jackie slipped off to bed, complaining about her back, and shortly after, Donna made her way home. All that was left was Steven and Eric.

“What made you decide to propose?” Eric suddenly asked.

“I love her, man. She’s my chick.” Steven replied, almost dreamily.

Eric loved Donna. But was he ready for marriage? “And the baby?”

“Now that was a surprise.” Steven laughed. “But, I don’t know, it just feels good, you know? The idea of being a dad terrified me before. I didn’t wanna be like my old man, and put another angry kid out there. Then I met Red, and W.B., and not all dads are bad.”

“But how did you know the time was right?”

“You thinking about proposing to Donna?”

“I don’t know. She keeps bringing it up like she wants to, but I just have a feeling it would be a mistake. You know? Like, look what happened last time.”

“I don’t know, man. You’ll know when it’s time.” With that, Steven patted Eric’s leg, and then headed to his room.

Eric sat there thinking about everything. He loved Donna, why didn’t he want to marry her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas and storylines for Eric and Donna, but I feel like I don’t have enough of an understanding of their characters and mannerisms. It took me way too long to get this chapter out.


	7. Baby Hyde

It was early February, and everyone was crowded in the Formans living room, waiting for the arrival of baby Hyde.

“I hear the car!” Kitty jumped up excitedly.

“Let them come in first, Kitty.” Red told her.

After a few minutes, they saw the kitchen door open, and in came Steven, holding a tiny baby, with Jackie walking behind him.

“Alright, I know everyone’s excited, but Mrs. Forman already called first dibs.” Steven called out, looking over at the bouncing Kitty. He walked over, and handed her the baby.

She immediately started tearing up, and cooing at the little bundle.

“What’s her name?!” Fez asked excitedly.

“Mr. Forman, would you like to hold her?” Jackie asked softly. She was exhausted, but so happy.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Red answered timidly. Kitty brought the baby to him, and he held her like she would break at any second.

He had seen Betsy when she was a baby, but they didn’t develop a relationship until she was older. This baby was different. He loved her already.

“Okay, I know everyone wants to know the name. So, Red, hold her tight.” Steven announced.

“Katherine Hyde.” Jackie said loudly. “After her grandma.”

The room went silent, and all eyes were on Kitty. It took a moment for it to sink in, and then she was up, jumping and flailing her arms excitedly, crying and laughing. She crossed the room, almost snatching the baby from Red, and holding her to her chest.

“You really named her after me?” Kitty cried.

“Yeah. You know, you took me in and everything.” Steven replied shyly.

“What he means to say,” Jackie cut in, side eyeing her husband. “is that you’re like a mom to him. And he wanted to honor, and thank you, in a big way.” She finished, wrapping her arms around Stevens shoulders, and pulling him down to peck his cheek.

Red stood up, and put his arm around Kitty, pulling her into him, she laid her head on his shoulder, and held the baby out to look at her sleeping face. “We have a grand baby.”

Eric made his way towards Steven, clapping his hand on his shoulder. “Good job, man.”

“Hey, man, thanks. I hope you don’t mind us naming her after your mom. Just, you know, it was special to me.”

“No, man, you’re good. Hell, saves me from having to do it.” Eric replied laughing. “Plus, look how happy she is.” He gestured towards Kitty, so was still crying happy tears.

After everyone calmed down, and left, Jackie and Hyde finally settled in in the basement. They had a small crib set up across from their bed, and they were both standing at it, watching their baby girl sleep.

“You did good, Mrs. Hyde.” Steven whispered.

Jackie leaned against him, feeling his arm slink around her waist. “I had a little help.”


	8. Eric and Donna

“Katherine is such a cute baby.” Donna said as her and Eric walked into her room.

He flopped onto her bed, “Yeah. Wanna make one?” He said with a wink, patting the bed.

She laughed, “Do you?”

Her answer caught him off guard. “Wait, not like seriously. Right?”

“Well not right now, or anything.” She laughed at his worried look, making her way over to the bed.

They laid down and cuddled up next to each other. Donna taking Eric’s hand, and playing with his fingers.

“Why do you want to get married so bad?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t really know. Something about it just sounds right.” 

He looked over at her furrowed brow, loving her thinking face.

“Why don’t you want get married?”

“I do. Just, I don’t know.” He replied, the last words coming out as more a comment to himself, than a reply to Donna.

They laid there, no longer touching, but both thinking of the other. Eventually falling asleep.

When they woke up, Eric couldn’t shake the feeling of dread. He knew he was messing something up, but he also knew if he tried to fix it, he would more than likely make it worse.

“You wanna go to California?” Donna jumped at the sudden question. They had been awake for awhile, but still laying in silence.

“What?”

“Yeah, you know, last time we went, we didn’t exactly get to enjoy it.”

She laughed. “We didn’t exactly go together.”

“Well this time we could. It’ll be great!” He jumped up, standing on the bed, and bouncing over Donna. “Come on, Donna. Don’t you want to get some sun!”

She couldn’t stop laughing at him, and worrying he could fall on her at any minute. “Alright, alright!” She exclaimed. “We can go to California!”

He jumped one more time, landing in a laying position next to her, and pulling her in for a kiss. “It’ll be great, i promise.”


	9. Red and Kitty

Red was laying bed reading, while Kitty fussed with her hair. “What do you think about the kids still living here?”

“You’re not trying to get Eric to move back in, are you?” He whined, slamming down his book.

“No, no. I’m just asking about Steven and Jackie.”

“Oh, well, they’re fine. They mostly leave us alone. Plus, it isn’t terrible having Katherine close.”

“What if we moved?” She looked at him, already seeing him get pink. “Not far, but just not in this house.”

“What about-?”

“I want to give them the house.” She cut him off.

He sat there quietly, mulling it over. “Okay.”

“Really?” She asked excitedly. She didn’t expect him to just agree.

“They need a sturdy place. And Katherine needs a yard. Apartments don’t have yards.” He grumbled the last part, picking his book back up.

The next day they started looking for houses. Kitty was eager to start over, but neither of them knew how to approach Jackie and Steven.

A week later, Red was in the garage cleaning his tools, when Katherine came running in. She still wasn’t completely stable on her feet, and fell just as she reached him.

“She was super excited to come see gramps.” Steven said as he entered the garage.

Red glared at him, while scooping up his granddaughter. “What did I say about gramps.”

“Come on, you know you love it. Tell him, Katherine.”

She laughed in Reds lap, “No, daddy! Grandpa Red!”

“See. She’s the smart one.” Red laughed, hugging the small toddler into his chest. He looked over at Steven, who was lost in thought. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing. Just, I don’t know.” Red could see the gears turning, and he knew Steven wanted to talk about something.

“Come on, spit it out.”

Steven sighed, hanging his head back, and slumping in his chair. “I know you don’t want us here forever. And I don’t want to bother you and Mrs. Forman forever either. I know we need to get our own place, but.” He stopped, and took a deep breath. When he spoke again, it was low and slow, almost like he was trying to not be heard. “This is the first place I’ve been able to call home. I don’t want to lose that.”

They sat in silence for a minute. Katherine sat calmly in Reds lap, poking at his watch, and whispering to herself.

“Steven-“

“Jackie’s pregnant.” He interrupted, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, looking at the cement floor.

Another beat of silence, and then slowly, Red stood up, set Katherine down, and made his way toward Steven. “Stand up.” He commanded.

Steven stood, unsure of what would happen next. He was even more confused when he felt Red pulling him into a hug. He hugged him back, needing this more than anything.

“Steven, you’re a good man.” They let go, and Red held him at arms length. “I want you to have the house.”

“What?”

“Kitty wants to move, and we want you and Jackie to have the house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t give up on me! I’m trying really hard to pump out chapters, and I’m sorry it hasn’t been super frequent. I just want to make it as great as I can, and stay as true to the characters as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don’t know how long this will be, but I have lots of ideas! Always happy to accept constructive criticism!


End file.
